


I thought I lost you

by YoureAllMundanes



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureAllMundanes/pseuds/YoureAllMundanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It has been a very difficult year for the members of the BAU, they were glad it was over. Things started to go downhill since the fisher king had shot Elle Greenaway at her house, it scarred so bad that for a moment she thought of quitting working at the bureau, Jason Gideon had pursued her to go and take a leave and sort things out before deciding to completely quit her work. While Elle was sorting out things, the BAU got a new agent, the daughter of Ambassador Prentiss, Emily Prentiss, she turned out to be an excellent agent, she is fluent in so many languages it has helped with some cases, gladly she fit so good within the group of agents, but no one knew the real reason she assigned to the Behavioral Analysis Unit, coming from a career in politics and a desk job. Later that year Spencer Reid had been kidnapped by an unsub who tortured, drugged, and almost kills him, it was a hard blow for the team but specially harder for his girlfriend of almost two years Jennifer Jareau, the communications and liaison of the team, she could only cry and pray that the team find her ‘Spence’ before anything worse happened. A couple of months went by and everything seemed to be going fine for this work family, until another unsub brought more misery to their lives, specially to Gideon, the love of his life was brutally murdered in his own house, luckily the BAU got him before he could kill more of Gideon’s family, since then, Gideon hasn’t been the same, not going so much into the field, just doing a lot of paperwork, but everyone understands, he was one of the creators of the BAU and above everyone, he had seen the most horrific cases. And to top the cake, their boss Aaron Hotchner had been suspended by Chief Strauss.

But tonight they forgot all about it, it was a night to celebrate love, and to toast for the Reid-Jareau wedding, after Spencer had recovered from his kidnapping and got clean of dilaudid, he proposed to JJ, and now, we are celebrating their union.

*clink clink* “Excuse me” said Gideon, the music stopped and everyone got gathered around the table, “I know it’s been a hard year for all of us, but I’m also so happy so have this family, and now, for the reason we are here” everyone turned their eyes to the just married couple “Spencer and JJ, I’m so happy I gave Spencer those tickets for the Redskins games, and I wish you the best, now and forever, cheers!” he finished and everyone clinked their glasses together “To JJ and Spencer!” everyone chanted, “And to Reid getting laid tonight!” Morgan chimed in causing Spencer to turn red as a tomato, and everyone burst out laughing, “Give them a rest my chocolate thunder, I’m pretty sure gorgeous gray matter gets it every night” Garcia said loud enough only for Morgan and Emily to hear which only made them giggle even more. “Okay enough of jokes, let’s get this party started!” said JJ running into the dancefloor followed by everyone.

Everyone was having a good time, they were all dancing until their feet hurts, everyone was so happy it felt as if time had stopped. “erm, Hi everyone” Spencer had jumped into the main stage and began to talk, “Thanks everyone for coming, it means a lot to us, since every one of you has a place on our hearts, now, I would like to dedicate this song to my lovely wife, JJ” the melody slowed down, and Spencer started singing an acoustic and slow version of Justin Timberlake’s ‘ _My Love’_

 _Now, if I wrote you a love note_  
And made you smile with every word I wrote  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for 

Quickly everyone of the team grabbed a partner “C’mon _dad_ let’s dance this one” Elle said jokingly to Gideon, who couldn’t help only to roll his eyes at the name Elle had called him. Garcia grabbed her ‘chocolate thunder’ by the arm dragging him to the dancefloor, leaving Emily, Hotch and Haley with a very tired boy in her arms, “Why don’t you go dance and I’ll take care of him?” Emily offered “Thank you Emily! It will just be this one don’t worry” Haley said dragging Hotch out of his seat. The raven haired woman couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy coming over her, since she joined the team, she had been a little attracted to her boss, she mentally slapped herself only by thinking of it _‘Damnit Emily, he’s a married man, he has a family, and he is your boss!’_ she stood there in silent rocking the sleeping boy in her arms, and trying not to look at Hotch while Spencer kept singing.

 _Because_  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
My love  
My love  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Spencer got down the stage into the arms of his happy wife, “Spence that was amazing” whispered JJ into his ear, “I love you” he said hugging her and placing a kiss on her lips while they keep slowly dancing and forgetting about everything surrounding them, “Forever?” she asked, “Forever, and ever my princess”


	2. Chapter One

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mr. and Mrs. Reid coming from honeymoon, did ya have a sweet time Pretty Boy” Derek greeted the couple as they got out of the elevator on their first day back to work after coming home from their honeymoon.

”Yeah it’s nice to see you too Morgan” said Spencer.

“PEACHES” Garcia ran squealing into JJ, which caught Elle’s attention who also walked down to where the couple was, “how was everything! Did you had some nice passionate time with gorgeous gray matter? You need to tell me _everything_!”

“I’m sorry Pen, today is not the day, but we can have some lunch tomorrow and I’ll give you a little gift I brought for you! Hotch called and said we have an urgent meeting right now so we better get our butts to the briefing room” JJ said making everyone laugh.

“Oh how we have missed you both” said Elle between giggles, as we got into the briefing room, our smiles vanished out of our faces.

Gideon, Hotch and Emily were standing in the room with very serious faces (well that’s their usual faces) but this time they didn’t paint a good picture.

“Please take a sit everyone” said a different voice, someone we don’t usually see in the halls of the BAU, the director, the man that rules everything: Richard Grant.

 

_*the day before*_

_“Have you given any thought to what department you'll request?” Chief Strauss had said to Hotch, “I'd have my choice of post.” said Hotch._

_”Well, I'll consider it after I fully complete my investigation. You were a prosecutor. What about heading up a white collar crime taskforce? That'll get you home at nights at a reasonable hour.” Finished Strauss, and there was a knock on the door._

_“Sorry to interrupt.” It was Emily “Sir, I've decided to resign from the FBI, effective immediately.” Emily said never looking at Strauss._

_“Prentiss, I think that's a mistake.” Said Hotch sternly. “Sorry for the interruption. But, sir, it's good to see you back. The team needs you.” said Emily leaving Strauss and Hotch with their jaws opened._

_Emily walked back into the bullpen to get her things back, when she bumped into Gideon, “Why the rush agent Prentiss?” “I uh-um, I’m going home, I do not longer work at the Bureau” said Emily in a nervous tone, like a little child just being catch doing something she wasn’t supposed to. “Let’s go for a walk shall we?” said Gideon leading Emily out of the Bullpen._

_“Listen, you’re a great agent” started Gideon “where is this going?” said Emily. “We’re going to talk to the director” “what!? Why I- there’s no need for that sir.”_

_“_ _I think Strauss came to you and asked for dirt on team, especially on Hotch” said Gideon looking straight at Emily. “Why would she do that? And what could I have told her?” Emily started fidgeting with her fingers “That one of my agents might have murdered a suspect in cold blood. Or another might have had a drug problem which was never reported, and if Strauss had any evidence, Hotch’s career would be over. My guess? She put you on our team and expected something in return. And to your credit, you quit. Rather than whisper in her ear.” Emily just stood there in silence because she know it was true, she really liked this team, and she rather quit than do harm to anyone, specially Hotch._

_“I’m sorry” was all Emily managed to say, “Don’t worry, we’ll get your job back in no time.”_

“Thank you all for coming in such short notice” said Director Grant “Some changes has been made into the BAU and I wanted to inform this team personally” everyone was so confused, is not that everyday the director comes and gives news _in person._

“Erin Strauss has been removed from the charge of Section chief as of yesterday, not only Section Chief, also her badge has been removed, and she was sent into an rehabilitation facility for alcoholism” Elle, Derek, Garcia, Spencer and JJ were shocked, their ears couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“So when will be have a new chief?” asked Derek.

“You already have one, it’s Jason Gideon” everyone turned their gazes to where Gideon stand “thank you for your time, and your case has been reassigned to another team” said Director Grant leaving the room.

“Can someone explain what the hell did just happen?” said Elle getting almost up from her seat. Hotch and Emily sat down in the round table leaving only Gideon standing.

“Listen, Strauss never liked this team, we all knew that, the reason Emily was brought up into the team, was Strauss, she wanted Emily to dig up all the secrets, mistakes of Hotch leading this tea-“ Morgan was about to interrupt when Hotch gave him his famous stare and he just sat back.

“Emily was always on our side, instead of telling all the dirt, she decided to quit before sinking this team, she told me and director Grant how Strauss called her in to her office so she could ‘ _spill the beans’_ where she also noticed that Strauss had some little issues with alcohol, and that’s why she isn’t here or will be near here anymore” finished Gideon.

“But, what about Hotch? I-um saw his name on the transfer list and-“ Garcia said and was interrupted by Hotch “I’m not going anywhere, you guys are still stuck with me” said Hotch almost smiling which cause everyone to laugh.

No one could tear this family apart.


	3. Chapter Two

After the meeting in the briefing room, JJ gave everyone their stacks of files to fill up for the day, since their cases had been assigned to another team.

“I’m going to get some coffee before getting started on this” Elle said leaving the room. “I will join you on this one” replied Spencer, “oh and Morgan don’t even think about adding some of your files to my stack!” Derek only threw his hands in the air with a playful smirk on his face, he would always put one or two files into the genius stack.

“um- Emily, can I have a word with you, in private” said Hotch, looking at the remaining people of the team, “I’ll be in my office if you need anything sir” said JJ leaving along with Garcia and Gideon.

“Hey Peaches is that lunch offered still open for tomorrow?” Garcia asked JJ, ”Sure, same spot, same time as always.” Since the two blondes had become friends they would meet up for lunch (when the team didn’t had a case) Saturdays at their favorite café.

Back in the briefing room stood Hotch and Emily, “Prentiss, I never had the time to thank you, if it wasn’t for that, I wouldn’t be working here anymore” Hotch said looking straight into Emily, she felt a little nervous every time she was alone with him, it was a feeling she couldn’t help.

“I just, did the right thing, I told you, I hate politics” she replied. “You’re a good one Prentiss.” Said Hotch as he left the room. Emily could have swear she saw a look of sadness on his face, but she just ignored it.

/

Everyone at the BAU had left early that day since there wasn’t much to do.

“Ready to go home?” asked Spencer as he entered JJ’s office “yes please, if I keep reading those files I might loose my sanity, my eyes are so tired and I still keep seeing letters everywhere” JJ said picking up her purse and heading out.

“Hey, I haven’t told you today” JJ said looking into Spencer’s eyes, “I love you”, she said placing a soft kiss on Spencer’s lips, “ I love you too Mrs. Reid” he said as they hands found each other’s and walked towards the elevator.

“Looks like we are the last ones” Spencer said, noticing that the place was barely empty.

/

“Haley? I’m home” said Hotch as he entered his house, everything was dark, and silence, as if no one lived there, he went upstairs into his son’s room, it was empty, that’s when he realized, she left. Memories of the events of this morning flooded his mind.

_“Dada pway with me?” said Jack holding his toys high so his father could take them, “sorry buddy, daddy has to go work, but we can play when I get back” Hotch replied as he placed a kiss on his son’s head._

_As he went to the living room to grab his briefcase he was confronted by a very angry Haley, “You didn´t put up the transfer, did you?” she said “I’m sorry Haley, I can’t, the team needs me” he said back “So does your son Aaron, you barely even see your son, don’t you think this will affect him?” said Haley crossing her arms “I do this for him, so he has a better place to live in, I have to go now, it’s getting late” he said grabbing his briefcase, “Yeah, go, you always have to go, at least tell your son goodbye.” Haley said._

/

“These shoes are killing me!” said JJ taking off her shoes as the couple entered their house, “Well maybe it’s time to change them baby” said Spencer taking his and his wife coat off, “aw but these are my favorites” JJ said making a pouty face which turned into laughter as she heard Spencer’s stomach growl, “someone´s hungry!” they both laughed and head into the kitchen.

After a very pleasing dinner, they just stayed in the living room cuddled up on the couch watching some tv, “JJ?” “Yes Spence?” “I love you” he said kissing JJ.

Their kiss had deepened, Spencer’s tongue was seeking entrance into JJ’s mouth, which later turned out into a heated make up session and both were desperate for air. “ I love you too Spence” said JJ gasping for air.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and finish this?” suggested Spencer, JJ only nodded and he picked her up bridal style into their room.


	4. Chapter Three

As it was Saturday, the two blondes had their usual lunch and gossip day at their usual spot. “Okay Peaches spill the beans, how was your time in paradise with our genius?” asked Garcia.

“Well, it was amazing Pen, Bahamas is such a beautiful place, it felt so surreal, the beaches, the sunsets, everything was so dreamy, especially our room” said JJ with a smirk causing Garcia to laugh. “Oh I almost forgot, I got you this” said JJ pulling out a small brown box and giving it to Garcia.

Garcia squealed even before she opened the box, “what is it!?” Garcia opened the little box and inside was a mug and some flower pins for the hair. Garcia examined the mug and burst out in a giggle, it was a landscape of a beach and it said ‘My best friend went to Bahamas and all she got me was this freaking mug.’

“Jay this is so cute thank you!” she stood up and gave a hug to JJ.

“I have a lot of pictures too, you want to see them?” said JJ. “Peaches, I’m offended you asked” said Garcia causing both girls to laugh. JJ took out a little scrapbook she and Spencer had done of their Honeymoon, they had one of their wedding too, it was a late gift from Garcia.

They kept looking over the pictures on the scrapbook, until Garcia found one that caught her eye, Spencer and JJ were sitting at the beach, JJ was entertained hugging a seal that appeared on the beach and Spencer was next to her, but he was looking at JJ, it was one of those looks where you could tell how much he loves her.

“JJ, Oh My God, the way he’s looking at you! He’s so into you, it reminds me of when you two started your relation and try to make it ‘secret’ but the way he looks at you hasn’t changed.” JJ smile at the thought of that and her mind wandered to the time Spencer had asked her out to the game.

/

_The plane ride to home was quiet, everyone was tired after this last case, Spencer was playing chess with Gideon as usual, Gideon took out 2 tickets to a football game._

_“You're coming with me, right?” asked Spencer “No.” replied Gideon, Spencer had a confused look on his face “Someone else on the plane is a huge skins fan.” he finished “Who?” asked Spencer even more confused “the only person in the world who calls you Spence.” Said Gideon looking over to where JJ was sitting reading a magazine._

_/_

_It was the day of the game and JJ was more than exited, Spencer had asked her to go with him to the Redskins game, she had been crushing for a while on Spencer and this was her chance._

_They both got to their seats, since they had V.I.P tickets they had the best view, everytime there was a touchdown, they cheered together, and even at some point they were holding hands, the game was over and the Redskins had won, the stadium had gone crazy and everyone cheered up._

_On the way out of the stadium, JJ realized she had such a good time, she knew Spencer wasn’t a fan of sports, and even if he was a genius, he couldn’t understand most part of the match but he didn’t even complained, she didn´t wanted this moment to end._

_“Spence, do you want to go and get something to eat? Too much jumping around made me hungry.” She said. “I would love to!”_

_They walked into a small outdoor pizzeria, and sat on a booth, the waiter took their orders and they started talking first about where they were from, their families, what they liked, it felt like the clock stopped for the whole time they were talking. Their food arrive and soon they were leaving._

_Spencer walked JJ to her car. “I had a good time, we should do this again” JJ said looking into Spencer´s dreamy hazel eyes._

_“I’m glad you did, I was really nervous about the game and um yeah but, we should do this again, w-would you like to go for lunch tomorrow?” Spencer asked blushing a little, he had never invited a girl out, but this wasn’t just a girl, this was JJ, the girl who he had a crush on._

_“I would love to Spence” she said._

_Spencer opened the door for her, “w-well, um I see you tomorrow” he smiled and hugged JJ, she looked up and Spencer’s eyes were on hers, before she could even say something, his lips crashed into hers in a soft kiss. They both awkwardly pulled off the kiss looking into eachother’s eyes and flashing a little smile._

_“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then” said JJ blushing and got into her car._

_/_

“I want someone to look at me that way!” said Garcia bringing back JJ into the moment.

“You will Garci. You- wait, is that Elle?” said JJ looking through the window and catching a glimpse of Elle that was waving goodbye to someone as she got into her car.

Garcia and JJ got closer to window to spy on her friend, but they were too late since she alredy had gone too.

“Oh we’re so gonna look into that” Garcia said with a playful smile.


	5. Chapter Four

The team had gotten back to the headquarters, it was almost midnight when they finished off the case, Katie Jacobs had been kidnapped by her own aunt, and was thrown into a storage closet, luckily the team had found her before she had die due to her asthma.

“Good work everybody, I don’t want anyone here before 9 am” said Hotch going into his office.

Elle, Morgan and Garcia had run almost immediately into the elevators to head home, “Hey what’s wrong with blondie?” asked Elle as she noticed she wasn’t standing next to Spencer, everyone turned their faces where Spencer was, JJ had go running into the bathroom.

“I’ll go get her, bye guys see you tomorrow” said Spencer heading into the direction JJ just had gone to.

“JJ I know you’re in there please open the door” Spencer softly knocked on the door.

“Just one minute” JJ said with a cracked voice.

When she opened the door Spencer notice her teary and puffy eyes and a look of sadness on her face, he just gave her a hug and held her on his arms placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Cases including kids scarred JJ the most; she couldn’t imagine how someone would hurt an innocent child. She let out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding.

“I just want to go home.” Nudging into Spencer’s shoulder.

/

Emily was finishing off some paperwork and heading off to the elevator to call it a night, as she got into the elevator, someone screamed “Hold the elevator please!” she could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Hotch.

“Do you stay this late always?” she asked. “I usually camp out in my office” he said joking. ‘Who knew he had a sense of humor?’ Emily thought to herself and smiled.

Suddenly her phone started beeping, she takes it out to see who the caller was, annoyed she let out a sigh and hangs it up. “Boyfriend?” Hotch asked giving her a look. “Worse, my mother.” She replied. “That bad?” he said.

“Ugh, she wants me to go this charity dinner, and she keeps calling to set me with some of her friends sons who also doesn’t have a date” she said a little embarrassed.

“Well, I could go with you, only if you want” Hotch said looking at her, “I did worked for your mother so I’m not a stranger to your family”

Emily just stood there trying to take in the moment “But, what about Haley?” Emily asked.

“We- um, we split up, and she’s asking for a divorce” Hotch said looking down. “I’m so sorry to hear that Hotch”

As Emily finished the elevator dinged and they both got out and into their cars.

/

_The hall was dark and cold, she could only see a small figure sitting on the corner of a room where the hall ended, the more she ran to get to it, the furthest it would go, the hall would get larger and larger, she was running with all of the speed her legs allowed her, she was about to give up but the small figure said “you can do it mommy” it was the voice of a child._

_A shiver ran through her spine at the name the child called her ‘mommy,’ her eyes began to feel tired and heavy, but a loud thud made her eyes pop open, she saw clearly this time, there was a little girl sitting on the corner of the room, she was trembling and it was noticeable that she was scared._

_She felt another loud thud and this time the girl started screaming “MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU, PLEASE SAVE ME MOMMY.”_

_“Mommy” was the last thing the little girl said and vanished._

_She couldn’t move, her body wouldn’t move, it was like she as tied up so she started screaming “No please, don’t hurt her”_

_She could hear in the distance someone calling her name “JJ” “JJ wake up”_

“JJ please wake up” Spencer was trying to awake a screaming JJ. “It’s a dream babe open your eyes.”

JJ opened her eyes and collapsed on Spencer’s lap crying, she just stayed there holding on to him. “Hey hey, it’s going to be alright, it was just a nightmare” Spencer said trying to calm down his wife.

After a couple of minutes, JJ had managed to calm herself up. She stood up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

She washed her faced and looked into the mirror. ‘I need to tell him, he deserves to know the truth, I can’t hold it back forever’ she said to herself wiping away another tear.

When she came back into the bedroom, Spencer was handing her a cup of freshly brewed tea, “I um, think it will help you calm a little” he said.

“Thank you Spence, you’re the best” she said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“You know I’ve been thinking what our costumes for Garcia’s party should be” JJ said trying lighten the mood and not to have to talk about what her nightmare was to Spencer.

“I’m all ears” said Spencer cuddling closer to JJ.

“We should go as the Dr. and Rose” JJ saw how Spencer’s eyes lit up, she wasn’t a big fan of it but she knew it was his favorite show and also Halloween was his favorite celebration and they really made the best couple costumes, at least that’s what Garcia says.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

It was 8 o’clock in the morning and SSA Aaron Hotchner had just arrived to his office when a familiar voice knocked on his door. “Come in.”

“Hotch” it was Gideon and another agent he hadn’t seen in a long time on this offices. “I’m sure you remember-”

“Dave!” said Hotch getting up his chair to go salute the old man who he used to work when he stared on the BAU. “How are you, Aaron?” the older agent asked “I'm good, I saw you on tv last week” said Aaron.

“Do you believe he wants to come back here” said Gideon with almost a smile “Well it was time” said the older agent.

“Well, I'll let the two of you catch up. If you need anything, I'm in my office.” Gideon said as he left Hotch’s office.

“So how long's it been?” asked Hotch. “Dinner, almost 3 years ago.” He said making a pause “But the last time I was in the BAU, you were sharing a desk with 2 other agents in that god-awful bunker we were in.” he said.

  
“I remember.” Said Hotch laughing “Well, there's one just like this next door if you're interested. You’ll meet the team later.”

/

The Elevator dinged on the sixth floor and Spencer and JJ got out, “Happy all hallows eve, folks!” said Spencer who was wearing slight of a costume, he had a green mask with matching green gloves and a rope on his neck.

“To paraphrase from Celtic mythology, tomorrow night all order is suspended, and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily remooooved!” he finished.

“See, that right there is why Halloween creeps me out.” Said Derek turning to see Spencer from his chair.

“You're scared of Halloween?” Elle and Emily asked at the same time causing the two women to stare at each other and let out a little giggle.

“I didn't say I was scared, I said I was creeped out.” Answered Derek.

“Guys briefing room in five, it seems like we have someone new” JJ said heading into Hotch’s office.

JJ was about to knock on Hotch´s door when he realized it was open and there was another man in there.

“I'm ready to give the briefing.” JJ said.

“Agent Jareau, this is SSA David Rossi” Hotch said introducing the two agents and her eyes couldn’t believe it, she was a fan of Rossi’s books, so she just tried to act normal.

“Hi, everyone here calls me JJ” she said shaking the older agent hand, “It is such an honor to meet you, sir. I've heard a lot about you.”

“Thank you. And what's your function here?” asked Rossi with a confused look.

“I'm the communications coordinator and liaison. Pretty much the go-between for the team and the rest of the world.” JJ said with a soft smile. The older man simply just nodded and she headed out. “Everyone’s waiting sir”

“Come meet the team” said Hotch while he and Rossi headed into the briefing room

/

“So we have a jet now?” said Rossi walking into the hangar. “Well, a lot has changed since you were here Dave” said Hotch.

“So I see” said Rossi looking at the young couple holding hands.

“Mr. Rossi!” said Garcia running into the older agent, both of the agents glanced into Garcia’s direction.

“We are having a Halloween themed party, just in case you wanted to come sir.” Said Garcia with a big smile, also handing some files to Hotch.

“Good luck sir, and welcome again agent Rossi.”

 

 

 


	7. Chater Six

The team had successfully solved another case and they were all heading home to get ready for Garcia’s Halloween party.

Garcia had been planning this party on for weeks, she had everything all set up, scary pumpkins, ice cubes shaped as an eye, spider webs all over the walls, ghosts hanging from the roof, candies for the trick and treaters, everything was perfect.

She was wearing a colorful tutu with a tail and , matching cat ears, she had just finished her make up when she heard the doorbell ring.

“Comiing!” she screamed through the front door and opening it.

“Wow baby girl, or should I say, ‘rawr’!” Derek said with a cheeky grin eyeing Garcia’s costume.

He went for something more ‘natural’ he was wearing some old ripped jeans, boots, safety googles and helmet, also on his hand he was carrying a six-pack of beers.

“Where shall I put this baby girl?” he asked pointing at the beers. “Over here come!” said Garcia showing him where the fridge was.

“Nice house baby girl, do you do this for all the festivities?” he said as he opened the fridge placing the beers on it, only, he didn’t notice Garcia was doing something next to him so when he closed the fridge’s door, he bumped into her.

She fell into his arm as the typical scene in a romantic movie, her cheeks were blushed, and Derek looked directly into her eyes and stroked a finger down her cheek.

He leaned in towards her, and their lips brushed together, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

/

Everyone had arrived to the party and it was time to start the fun, Morgan and Garcia were low-key trying to avoid each other, but from time to time they exchanged looks. Elle was the first one to arrive, wearing a batgirl costume and Morgan couldn’t not stop bothering her, but in a friendly way, they were like siblings.

Rossi doing an identical cosplay of Al Pacino as ‘The Godfather’ and Gideon wearing a cowboy outfit arrived at the same time. The older man sat on a table just contemplating the environment surrounding them and drinking scotch.

Emily, JJ and Spencer arrived together, the couple being the Dr. and Rose from ‘Dr. Who’ which Garcia could not stop calling them adorable, and the raven haired woman was wearing a vampire cape and bloody fangs, the only one she was looking for, hadn’t arrived yet.

“Let’s do shots!” squealed Garcia bringing a tray full of tequila shots with a side of sliced lemons and salt.

/

After two hours and who knows how many tequila shots, they were all dancing around the living room, Hotch had called and said he couldn’t come because Jack had gotten a bad tummy ache after eating a lot of Halloween candies.

Gideon and Rossi had left the party, leaving the younger agents.

“So, what do we do now?” asked Elle with a cheeky grin.

“Well I have a long scary list of movies we can watch” said Garcia getting up to look for the movies, or more like trying to walk without falling.

“I’m good as long as pretty boy doesn’t choose the movie!” screamed Derek making everyone laugh.

“Hey!” said Spencer nudging Derek with his shoulder.

“Boys behave, don’t make me put you both on time-out” JJ said with the straightest face making everyone laugh.

They chose to watch ‘The Orphanage’ but they were so drunk instead of getting scared they just started laughing, and so on until the movie ended.

By the end of the night, Elle and Emily had crashed on Garcia’s couch and no one dare to move them. Derek, Spencer and JJ got a cab to take them home.

/

Spencer and JJ had arrived to their house, and immediately crashed on the couch craving for eachother.

He started to kiss her. It was a hard, hoy, driving kiss, a nip at her lower lip and the clash of tongues and teeth, both of them pressing as hard as they could to get closer.

His arm wrapped her completely, and suddenly he was lifting her from the couch as he walked them both to their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes on the living room. As they got on to the bed he went down on his knees and laid her gently on top of the sheets. She was pulling him on top of him, kissing him fiercely; she wound her hands into his hair drawing it back to see his face.

“I love you” she whispered into Spencer. And then he was kissing her again, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, kissing her throat, as she ran her hands all over him.

When his hand slid underneath her bra she gasped at the sensation, and finally, there was nothing between them but skin.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Penelope was walking on her usual coffee place to buy some for her and her furry friends.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” She heard someone scream into their laptop. She turned around to see who the person was.

She got to where this man was, he was very good looking by the way, “you didn't save as you who has time to save these days with the kids and the rap music?” she joked

“Can I?” she asked directing her gaze into the frozen laptop screen. “Sure” the man said.

With just a simple code she got the computer back to normal as if it were an act of magic. “Good luck.”

“Uh, um James. James Baylor. My friends call me Colby.” He said. “Penelope. Garcia. My friends call me wonderful, or Garcia.” She said

“Uh, maybe I could take you to lunch sometime.” He asked, she could only think about Derek, and that almost kiss. “Um I, I’m, I can’t, I’m sorry” she politely said and went on to get her order that was ready.

“Here’s my card in case you change your mind” he said leaving the coffee shop.

Her minds couldn’t process what did just happened, a complete stranger gave her his number.

/

It had been a long and horrible case for the BAU, they just finished locking up another serial killer, well, more like cannibal in Florida, who also had fed the whole town with his victims.

“See you all back on Monday” said Gideon leaving the bullpen in a rush.

“Oh Gideon is going to get some luvin’ this weekend” joked Derek.

“Well, I’m leaving too, are you guys coming?” said Elle walking out to the elevator followed by Derek.

“Aren’t you leaving?” Spencer asked Emily who was still sitting across on her desk. “As soon as I finish this report I’ll leave, have a nice weekend Spencer” she said smiling as Spencer walked away into his wife office.

Emily just stayed there looking at the young couple as they walked out, you could see they were head over heels for each other, and she had to admit, she was a little jealous because she also wanted the same.

Her thoughts were shaken by a familiar voice, “Prentiss” she looked over and it was Hotch talking to her, “Pick you up tomorrow at 8” he said with a small smile making Emily blush a little and hoped he didn’t notice it.

/

It was 8:05 and Emily was nervously pacing on her living room ‘what if he chickened out’ was the only thing she could think at that moment, she went to the mirror for like the 100th time to check her outfit, hair and make-up.

She was wearing a tight knee length red dress that made her curves pop out, it had not a deep V-neck opening but just enough to reveal her shoulders.

She heard a knock on the door that made her heart startle, she tried to remain calmed while walking to the door.

“ Hey” she said smiling at the man standing on her door, Hotch could not take her eyes of her, he was speechless, “Hi Emily, are you ready to go?” he asked. “Yes” she said with a smile and blushing a little, he offered his arm like a gentleman, and of course she accepted it.

 

They arrived at the ambassador’s mansion where the banquet was being held, as soon as they got in, she could feel all the eyes on the room looking at her.

“Hello Emily” the ambassador said. “Hello Mother, nice party you have going on here, oh, Mother, this is Aaron Hotc-“ “Hotchner, I remember you” her mother interrupted, “Please, let me take you to your seats” her mother offered nicely.

“Mon fille!” she heard this familiar voice said, “Hi papa” she said to her father as he embraced her in a tight hug. “you look beautiful as always Emmy, we can catch up later, your mother is calling me” he said, “Nice meeting you Sir” said Hotch.

They had just finished dinner when music started to play, everyone got up from their chairs to dance on the ballroom.

“So, _Emmy_?” asked Hotch with a smile. “Oh so you do now have a sense of humour.” She joked.

Suddenly the music changed into a slow waltz, and the lights dimmed a little.

“Emily, will you dance with me?” asked Hotch offering his hand. “I’d love to Hotch” she said getting up. “No formalities, call me Aaron” he said with a smile making her insides melt.

“So how’s Jack” Emily asked trying to make a little conversation. He’s good, he’s getting through this face where he starts to ask why this and why that, but all good” he answered.

They danced the whole song holding each other in their arms forgetting about the world surrounding them. Their eyes never looking away, Emily could swore she saw a sparkle in his eye, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter even more harder, she was falling for her boss.

The song had ended and they were heading back to their seats when Hotch’s cellphone rang.

“Hotchner” he answered, and the smile on his face vanished. “I’ll be right there, please notify the rest of the team.” He hanged up.

“What’s happening Hotch? Do we have a ca-“ she tried to asked but was interrupted, “Garcia has been shot, she’s going into surgery right now.”

/

_She could hear the song ‘Heroes’ by David Bowie playing on the background, it was cold and dark, all she could see was some flashing lights and on the distance a faint sound of ambulance sirens._

_She could see people surrounding me, I could hear them, I tried to answer them, but my voice wouldn’t come out of my throat, everything was happening in slow motion, a woman asked for my name, and in a whisper she managed to answer ‘Penelope Garcia’ the woman was just repeating ‘stay with me Penelope, hang up there.’_

_She could hear medical devices being connected to me, machines, IV’s and all that stuff, but still all this time, the same song was playing over and over again._

_Until she could no longer hear the song, she tried to keep her eyes open, but they started to get heavy, so she closed she eyes, darkness was surrounding her again, and this time, it was even harder to open them._

 

 

 


	9. Chap Eight

“Aren’t you getting off the car?” asked Emily when Hotch pulled over on the entrance of the Hospital.

“Rossi just texted me, he and Morgan are at the crime scene, I need to go there” Hotch said and started the car leaving Emily alone at the entrance.

She ran to the nurse’s center and asked the nurse for ‘Penelope Garcia’ before the nurse could answer Spencer was calling her. JJ was laying her head next to Spencer’s and her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

“What do we know?” asked Emily softly. “Someone shot her, and she is still in surgery, we don’t anything more” JJ said with a cracked voice that ripped Spencer’s heart. Emily sat next to her friend holding her hand while they waited for someone to updated them on Penelope’s situation

/

“I need to see her man! Im alright it was just a scratch” Derek screamed to the paramedic that was in front of him checking the injury on his abdomen, Hotch was just arriving to the crime scene, there were a couple of police patrol cars and some paramedics with a black bag covering a dead body. And Gideon was talking to some other officers.

Hotch flashed his badge as soon as he entered the crime scene to get through Morgan, which Rossi and Elle were trying to calm down but failing miserably.

“Morgan I need you to calm down and tell me what happened” demanded Hotch, while the paramedic finished wrapping up Morgan’s injury.

Flashbacks from the few hours ago flodded through Derek’s mind

_I’m an idiot, now she is mad at me and when on a date with some other guy, I cant let this ruin our friendship, I need to go and apologize to her, she is my baby girl._

_I reached her building and knocked on her door, her neighbor answered the door and told me she hadn’t come home but I was welcomed to wait for her so I went inside and waited on the stairs. Not long after that I could hear a car pulled over and Penelope and some guy got out of it, they were walking towards the main door but stopped._

_They talked a little, and eventually he started walking to his car, that’s when he turned around and said something to Garcia and took out his gun and shot her, I had such a short time to react, grabbed my phone called 911 and ran after that son of a b.._

_I wasn’t wearing my gun so I sprinted into him and knocked him on the floor, that’s when he shot me but I barely felt it cause he missed, I managed to take control of his gun and shot him on the chest._

_/_

“Penelope Garcia?” a doctor asked and the three agents got up.

“The bullet went in her chest , and ricocheted into her abdomen. She lost a lot of blood.  
It was touch-And-Go for a while, but we were able to repair the injuries.” The doctor explained.

“So what are you saying?” asked JJ.

“One centimeter over and it would have torn right through her heart. Instead, she could actually walk out of here in a couple of days. And i'd say that's a minor miracle.” The doctor concluded.

“Thank you, thankyou” the three agents said in unison, “When can we see her?” asked Emily.

“She needs her rest. You can see her in the morning.”

Emily let out a sigh she didn’t knew she was holding, and Spencer and JJ hugged eachother. Spencer took out his phone and gave him the news on Penelope.

“We should go home and change, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow” said Spencer. “Everything okay? Asked Emily.

“Derek shot the guy that shot Garcia, it turns out he was a commemorated officer, he has been honored twice as a hero” he finished and JJ sighed.

“Can you guys give me a ride? I well um-“Emily was cut of mid-sentence by JJ “you were on a date?!” squealed JJ while they were walking towards the parking lot.

“I was at a banquet at my mother’s” Emily said but JJ only smirked back at her but her phone ringed which gave Emily some relief.

“Gideon wants to meet us at the BAU”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

The whole team was on the briefing room waiting for Gideon, who arrived with what it looked other agents.

“Jason Clark Battle, Deputy officer” said Gideon “He is the one that shot Garcia, he was on to her, we discovered she had flagged some cases and he thought he was getting discovered. 3 drive-Bys, At close range, Shot with a revolver. He was the first responder in every case, honored twice as a hero, but his superiors knew there was something off with him”

“So what are you saying?” asked Morgan unpatiently.

“Garcia stumbled with an angel of death” said Gideon.

“So he shot them so that he could save them? Asked Elle.

“Yes, and when he couldn't, he made it look like a random murder. It's how he was able to be the first responder.” Answered the agent next to Gideon. “ I’m agent Simmonds, we were on to him but eventually the case got cold and we didn’t get any leads of him, but now it’s over.”

The agents left leaving the members of the bau on the briefing area.

“Everyone go home, Garcia needs us tomorrow” said Hotch.

/

“She’s up” a nurse came and informed the waiting agents, showing them the room where their other agent was.

“Hi” JJ said softly as a tear escaped her eye.

“Hey, no tears. I'm afraid if I start crying I'll come unstapled.” Said Garcia

After a while, they all filled Garcia how Morgan catched the guy that shot her and everything that had happened in the last 12 hours.

“I’m sorry agents, visiting times are over, only one of you can stay here” a nurse said.

“I’ll stay” offered Morgan “only if you’re okay with it” he said looking at Garcia, who only nodded.

They all said goodbye leaving Garcia and Morgan alone in the room

“Hey Baby Girl I’m sorry I was an idiot” said Derek

“Sweet chocolate thunder you just saved my life and I will always be thankfull for that! Now be free, my love.” Garcia said

“I’m not going anywhere” he said

“Ok. But if you're thinking of trying to take advantage of me Let me call my doctor so he can revive me afterward.” Joked Garcia

“Hey silly girl, I love you, you know that right?” said Derek grabbing her hand

“I love you too” she said falling asleep.

/

As the team were heading out, a female doctor approached them, “Elle!” she went in and kissed her on the cheek, “Oh so this is the famous ‘team’ you always talk about!” she said introducing herself to the other agents.

“Um, guys this is my… girlfriend Victoria” Elle said turning red and everyone’s jaw was about to hit the floor.

“whoopsie I gotta go, gotta save some kid’s life” she said waving bye to the shocked agents.

“So ‘girlfriend?” said Gideon.

“I um” Elle babbled

“Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed about, if it makes you happy that’s all that matters” said Gideon hugging Elle who was pale as milk.

“Thank you” she said.

“We are totally talking about how you guys met on our weekly gossip lunch!” said JJ giving her a smile.

/

Back at the Reid-Jareau house Spencer was reading a book while his lovely wife was sound asleep, and lately sleep wasn’t something JJ had been doing, her constant nightmares would wake her up.

He decided to go to the kitchen to look for something to drink when the screams of his wife made him run back to the bedroom

_The hall was dark and cold, she could only see a small figure sitting on the corner of a room where the hall ended, the more she ran to get to it, the furthest it would go, the hall would get larger and larger, she was running with all of the speed her legs allowed her._

_Her eyes began to feel tired and heavy, but a loud thud made her eyes pop open, she saw clearly this time, there was a little girl sitting on the corner of the room, she was trembling and it was noticeable that she was scared._

_She felt another loud thud and this time the girl started screaming “MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU, PLEASE SAVE ME MOMMY.”_

_But this time it was different._

_She could see the little girl, she had intense blue eyes that shine like diamonds._

_“Mommy why did you left me, why didn’t you love me mommy WHY MOMMY WHY!”_

_“Im sorry” was the only thing that she could answer back_

_She felt another loud thud and the little girl was nowhere to be seen_

_“NO! NO! IM SORRY, PLEASE” She screamed waking herself up from her nightmare_

She collapsed crying into Spencer’s arms ‘I’m sorry’ she kept saying, she knew it was time to tell Spencer the truth.

 

 

 


End file.
